super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bass.EXE
"Pathetic weakling! Return to the 0's and 1's you're made of!" :―Bass.EXE, MegaMan Battle Network 6 Bass.EXE was a tribute in Ultimate Destiny: Survival Games 2 REDUX, in which he placed 2nd. He made a cameo appearance in the ending of Ultimate Destiny 3, and returned to once again participate in Ultimate Destiny 5. He is played by the user Quick-Man. He is not to be confused with his Classic Mega Man counterpart, Bass, a previous Survival Games winner who was played by a different user. In the Games Bass.EXE has competed in 2 separate games thus far, and had a cameo at the end of another game. Ultimate Destiny: Survival Games 2 REDUX Bass.EXE entered the second Ultimate Destiny, seeking to win and gain great power from Kirbamus. Bass, having a great hatred for humans after he was betrayed by them 11 years ago, had a deep desire to eradicate all human life in his world, and create a new world populated by NetNavis in its place. However, he was unable to directly attack the humans, due to being confined to the Cyberworld. Kirbamus, however, had technology that could solidify data and bring it to the real world. Bass believed that, if he won, he would be able to use the ability to enter the physical realm and directly attack mankind. In the interviews, Bass.EXE got the highest score of 9.5/10. He won the D20 Dice Roller. Initially, the NetNavi aligned himself with Eobard Thawne and Clone Ridley , but Thawne quickly betrayed them and Bass escaped with Ridley. Later, Ridley led an assault on the Grid where Thawne was entrenched, and Bass was left alone. He eventually met up with Deadpool, and the pair formed an unlikely trust with one another. Bass later got involved with the battle against Audrey-Two, and assisted in weakening the monster before it was destroyed by Spyro's Convexity Breath. Bass and Deadpool eventually meet back up with Ridley. The group of 3 agrees, at Bass's suggestion, that eliminating Thawne is the first priority. Before they can move to strike however, Hibiki appears and asks Bass for a private conversation. The NetNavi warily agrees, but after a few minutes Bass opens fire on Hibiki. After a brief chase, Bass eventually slays Hibiki with his Earthbreaker attack. Bass acquires Hibiki's phone, after arguing about it with Ridley. Soon after, Thawne is slain by a collaboration between Ridley and Shulk. Bass then decides that, with Thawne now out of the picture, Clone Ridley is the greatest threat. He and Deadpool hide out in the Noir area for a bit, where they meet Kung Pow and team up with him. Later, the trio heads to the Cornucopia at the prospect of prizes, and Bass recieves a black battle axe. However, Ridley and Shulk meet the group, and battle soon erupted, and Bass was pitted against Clone Ridley. The battle was largely a stalemate, but thanks to his Dice Roller Bass managed to score a powerful hit, weakening Ridley and forcing him to retreat. Later on, Bass and Deadpool enter the Grid, and Bass hacks the Grid's systems to work by his orders, similarly to what Thawne had done. He uses the grid's defenses to fend off Ridley's gang, which now includes Spyro, until "Dark Lord Olimar" makes the Grid self-destruct. Bass and Deadpool manage to successfully escape the Grid before the detonation, however. The final battle later takes place at the Cornucopia. After being double-teamed by Spyro and Ridley, a weakened Bass manages to use his Dice Roller to finish off Clone Ridley. However, in his weakened state Bass essentially becomes cannon fodder for Spyro. Spyro deals the final blow, but Bass manages to hold onto life long enough to realized that, as a being made entirely of data, he won't remain dead for long. He dies during a final fit of maniacal laughter, and ultimately comes in 2nd place. Ultimate Destiny: Survival Games 3 Bass.EXE doesn't participate in these games, but in the epilogue where the tributes are all revived, it is revealed that Bass had indeed returned to life and was training in the Undernet for his inevitable return to the Survival Games. When the past tributes are awakened from their pods, Bass is teleported from what he was doing to the pod. He speaks with Hibiki and Spyro for a bit, admitting that perhaps he was wrong about Hibiki being weak, since he had won the most recent game. He also tells Spyro that he hopes to fight him one day without being restrained by the bracelets. He then leaves, going back to continue his intense training. Ultimate Destiny: Survival Games 5 Bass.EXE has entered the 5th installment of Ultimate Destiny, hoping to succeed where he failed in the 2nd UD. However, his performance in this game proved to be far less impressive than his first attempt. After being ambushed by Falco, Mikau, and Game & Watch while alone near the Cornucopia, Bass managed to evade them for a while before succumbing to a sword stabbed into his neck by Falco. He finished in 8th place. He survived despite his loss, as his data fragments later recombined back in the Undernet. Personality Bass.EXE can best be described as a planner. He is calm, calculating, and everything he does has a purpose. In social interactions he is surprisingly polite. He is also very blunt however, and loathes small talk. He dislikes getting emotionally attached to people, mostly because of his father's betrayal 11 years ago. While very level headed, he is very proud of his power, and can be easily angered if called weak. However, he can usually keep a cool head and reign his anger in. Category:Tributes Category:Ultimate Destiny 2 Category:Ultimate Destiny 5